A light emitting diode (LED) has been widely used as a light emitting device. The LED includes an n-type semiconductor layer, an active layer, and a p-type semiconductor layer that are stacked on each other so that light is generated and emitted from the active layer in accordance with a voltage applied thereto.
The light emitting device package includes the LED, a substrate supporting the LED, and a conductive member supplying electric power to the LED.
In recent years, an effort to increase light efficiency by improving a structure of the light emitting device has been continued. Meanwhile, an effort to increase the light efficiency by improving a structure of the light emitting device package including the light emitting device has been also continued.